Chapter Two/Alternate reality connection discovered
Typhuss is shocked by this. She's from an alternate reality says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. It explains it John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and taps his combadge for Commander Curtis. Kira to Curtis, find Dana Scully and bring her to me says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. Aye, sir Commander Curtis says over the com. On the bridge red lights flash and the klaxon sounds as Dana walks into the bridge. Everyone out this is not a drill the core is about to breach Scully says as she looks at the crew. The senior staff and the crew leave the bridge as Scully locks the bridge turbolifts and walks to the helm and sits at the helm. In engineering Admiral Kira hears the klaxons as he tries to get ahold of the bridge. Kira to bridge, respond says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. John tries it. Martin to Commander Jenkins, Commander Sato respond nothing from mine John says as he looks at Typhuss and B'Elanna. Typhuss walks over to the console and scans the ship. Dana, locked the bridge turbolifts she cut us off from the bridge says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. At the console she inputs commands into the console and activates the deflector dish and it opens a rift to an alternate reality. In the engineering Commander Torres looks at the console. Admiral we're firing a beam into subspace it's open a rift into an alternate world B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss is shocked by this. Tom Paris and Harry Kim walk into engineering. Guys what's going on Tom says as he looks at Typhuss, John, and B'Elanna. Typhuss looks at them. We are being taken into an alternate reality by an alternate Dana Scully and I am having a bad day today says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Harry looks at him. We're here for you sir Harry says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at his friends. You two are the best friends a guy could ask for, B'Elanna could we beam someone to the bridge says Typhuss as he looks at Harry and Tom then at B'Elanna. She looks at the console. No she's activated transporter dampeners Commander Torres says as she looks at her console. John looks at him. Isn't there a service crawlway to the bridge that's what Admiral Picard and Lilly and Lieutenant Daniels used when the Borg invaded the Enterprise in 2063 Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. Typhuss turns to B'Elanna. Well that's our way to the bridge says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna then gets a type 3-E phaser rifle from the weapons locker and turns it on. John, Tom, and Harry arm as well. We'll for you sirs Commander Kim says as he looks at both Admiral Kira and Admiral Martin. They lead the way to the crawlway. On the bridge Scully opens an audio channel. This is Agent Dana Scully I've got the starship ETA to planet forty-one minutes Dana says as she sends the message. She looks at the console and sees four blips on deck 4. Damn it Dana says as she looks at the blips. On deck four John, Typhuss, Tom, and Harry are walking through the corridor to the service crawlway that leads to deck 3. Wonder why she needs the Intrepid for anyway? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Right now I don't care I just want my ship back says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then they feel the ship shake. John looks at them. She just jumped to slipstream John says as he looks at them. Tom looks at him. You could feel that sir? Commander Paris says as he looks at him. John looks at him. Yeah even if I'm in a desk which I hate with a passion John says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at them as their moving to the bridge service crawlway. Keep moving, less talking says Typhuss as he looks at them. They get to the service crawlway. All right here it is let's go up John says as he starts climbing up the ladder. Typhuss, Tom, and Harry follow close behind him. Typhuss asks Harry how is Nancy. So Harry, how is Nancy says Typhuss as he is climbing. Harry looks up. She's great but the disease she's stricken with is still affecting her but she hides it well Harry says as he looks at up at the Admiral as he's climbing. John reaches the top and opens the floor board and looks around and gets onto the bridge as he motions for the others to come up, Typhuss comes up and helps Tom and Harry up as they slowly walk to the helm station where Scully is sitting at. All right Scully step away from the helm console John says as he points his type 3-E phaser rifle at her. She slowly gets up with her hands in the air as Tom goes to helm console. I can't disengage the drive she's locked the helm on it's current course Tom says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Damn it, you come to this reality and steal my ship, why says Typhuss as he looks at Tom then at Dana. She looks at him. We're at war with the Goa'uld and it's not going very well for us Dana says as she looks at them. They lowered their weapons and Typhuss looks at her. I'm sorry to hear that but you can't have this ship, reset the controls on the helm and disengage the quantum drive, you messed up my marriage with my wife says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. John looks at her. What happened Dana how did we start losing the war? Admiral Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at them. Where to begin we lost contact with the colony of Harvest we sent a task force of Federation vessels to see what happened they got there and only one came back heavily damaged and the crew spoke of a flying pyrmaid ship with powerful weapons, we fought them in every engagement but they kept getting the upper hand on us and defeating us at every turn that's why I brought the Intrepid into my reality we don't have the resources to build Sovereign class starships Dana says as she looks at them. John looks at Typhuss. Typhuss we gotta help her seeing how she's locked the helm control, Tom can you break her ecryption code? Admiral Martin says as he looks at Commander Paris. He looks at the helm console and turns to them. Not enough time for me to break through it Tom says as he looks at them. Dana looks at them. We'll be at were we're going soon Dana says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. I'm sorry this isn't my problem, its yours and its not my mission to save every reality says Typhuss as he looks at Dana then at John. John looks at him. Typhuss what if they defeat them and they decide to come into our reality? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. First thing she stole my ship, she's forcing us to help her and third she didn't ask for our help the first time around and one ship isn't going to turn the tide of the war against the Goa'uld says Typhuss as he looks at John. She looks at them. We've got a full strike force but no flagship the Enterprise was destroyed Dana says as she looks at them. John looks at her. We'll do it John says as he looks at Dana. Typhuss looks at him. No we won't, everyone else on this ship wants to go home and if you want to stay here Admiral to help her go ahead says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Excuse me for one second John says as he takes Typhuss into the ready room. John looks at him. What the hell is your problem what if they decide to come into our reality and attack us? John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Maybe they won't, they have no reason to attack us, what the hell is your problem telling her we will help her, this is my ship I'm the commanding officer and I decide what mission to go on says Typhuss as he looks at John.